The Virtues
Fate’s Heralds The Heralds travel the countryside to perform funerals, comfort grieving individuals, and ease the pain of those suffering from injury. Often skilled apothecaries, they offer herbal brews to ease all pains, from childbirth to chronic illness. Heralds compose of the most diverse peoples. People at all stages of life choose to earn a blackbow and lessen suffering. The Heralds are also the least represented. Becoming a Herald requires a short prayer in witness of another Herald. After induction, Heralds are encouraged to study medicine in Artisan's Retreat before receiving a Blackbow (the symbol of a true Herald) Blackbow A black longbow carved from Rosewood. Looks far too thin to be effective (Thickness is equal to the width of a thumb at the widest point). When activated, the bow allows to user to see normally in any light level. Sons of Ornos The Sons of Ornos travel the land as charitable sell-swords and good-doers. They seek to help those in need in any way necessary; be it medical knowledge or a hired sword. They study cultures of old in the hopes of guiding the leaders of today. A Son of Ornos can be found in most every settlement in West Taen. Most Sons are trained from a young age; with few joining in later life. A Son of Ornos can be found counseling community officials in smaller settlements. Becoming a Son requires a vow in witness of another Son. They are then encouraged to receive formal training in combat and study of field medicine and history at the Dawnforge or Freedom's Forge (formerly 'Duskforge'). Upon completion, a Son receives a cane inscribed with the Wrapped Candle. Son's Cane A cane inscribed with the Wrapped Candle. It has a lesser enchantment used to identify various diseases and poisons. Minuscule runes are inscribed along the entirety of the cane. When activated, any number of runes may emit a soft light, dependent on any poisons or diseases in the blood applied to the symbol. The light is similar to dying candlelight, though becomes brighter when dependent upon the severity of detected diseases or potency of detected poisons. Witness These warriors study nature’s power and man’s prowess. They travel Taen in search of worthy warriors to challenge. Witnesses have sworn to owe allegiance to none, instead finding honor through combat prowess. Of the Virtues, youths are most often drawn to the Witnesses. Though no official records of memberships are kept, a witness can be found in most every major city. Becoming a witness requires a rejection of former loyalties in witness of a Witness. A Witness often seeks out warriors to study, forging formal combat training. There is no symbol to mark a Witness. A saying in Bloodsong (the language of the Second Age) goes, when searching for a Witness 'Seek the free man beside to the big slave.' Shattered Shields These warriors devote their lives to a protection of those that cannot protect themselves. Muses with a Thousand Faces Traveling performers that seek to spread entertainment and inspiration through Taen.Category:Factions Category:Ideological